championsoftheblacksunfandomcom-20200215-history
Dmitri Villimov
= Dmitri Villimov = Age: 34 Eye Colour: Brown Hair: Brown Height: 5'10 Race: Khard Faith: Menite (Old faith) Careers: Alchemist/Investigator/Assault Kommando/??? Stats: Phys: 7 Agi: 6 Int: 6 HP: 19/19 Willpower: 13 Defence: 17 (7 Spd + 6 Agl + 5 Per -1 Arm) Armour: 15 (7 Phy 7 Arm +1 Shield) Initiative: 16 Cmd: 8 Benefits and Abilities: Hyper Perception Fast Cook Freestyler Genius Astute Iron Will Prowl Battlefield Coordination Flawless Timing Gunfighter Defensive Line Languages: Khadoran Ordic Cygnaran. Skills: 2many2list :c Weapons: Vislovski Rifle "Vera". Unmodified. Cygnarian Chaingun. Blunderbuss. Hand Cannon. Pistol. Axe. Other Gear: Fine Chain (modified for max resistance) Alchemist Leathers Gas Mask +2 filters Alchemist Kit/Travel kit Medical kit Eaves Dropper Winter Greatcoat Symbol of Faith Other stuff Wodka! Sgt. Dmitri Villimov is a Khadoran from Korsk, currently employed by Darkmantle Security Services. Hired on as a Treasurer, he sort of seems to be more as evidenced by his constant Russian annoyance. Served in the Khadoran Winterguard for a decade, spending a good portion of that time fighting against the Cygnar army. After retiring from military service, he apprenticed under Nikolei Venianmonov to become an investigator, and studied Alchemy as part of his work in forensic science. Dmitri found it hard to adjust to civilian life, and bad luck eventually led to him running out of money trying to support his brother, Grigori, and his family. Eventually Dmitri packed up what few possessions he had, and made his way to Ord, looking for a job that perhaps suited him more than home life, and that paid better than the military ever did. Despite Reynad's insistence, he still speaks Ordic and Cygnese with a heavy accent. = Work as part of Darkmantle: = Dmitri was hired by Reynad, presumably as he had little patience for book keeping, but wanted also wanted someone who had experience in battle. Although it has been almost a decade since Dmitri was in the military, he still retains some of his old skills. The fact that he sometimes has to remind his allies to not shoot at each other and instead hit the enemy worries him somewhat about the status of Ordic troops. He seems to handle several different jobs, ranging from Treasurer to to Sergeant, to Lieutenant and receptionist. = Recent Events: = Dmitri was disabled in combat (Thanks a lot guys for remembering that you can use a feat point to get Parry) and had some weird ass mechanika stuffed into him while his life was being saved via surgery. After being rescued by Reynad (who desperately wanted to NOT do the books, or find another treasurer who could speak Khadoran) he found out what happened, had some people check inside, and found said mechanika. As a Menite, Dmitri was (understandably) worried, however the Ordic government (graciously) helped him, and is currently on a sort of road to recovery. One filled with nightspookies and evil daggers, as per the PC way. Said night spookies had ended, and the dagger has buggered off. All is good, his soul is fine. = Achievements: = Survived a conversation with Ariel.. Sort of. Survived having Mechanika removed from his heart. Killed a troll with a single shot of his Carbine. Found a Orgoth dagger in his sleep... Twice. Managed to use one of Crazy Dave's devices without exploding too much. Category:IKRPG Category:PC Category:Male